Todavía no es tiempo
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Spoilers del Manga [Maldito bastardo, solo tú te irías de este mundo con una sonrisa en la cara [...] Vuelve…, solo pido eso… quiero que vuelva –susurraba una y otra vez] ¿Quién quiere que vuelva? Pésimo pero bueno jajajajaja (Regalo de cumpleaños para Miche Tsurugi Kirkland (lo escribí bien? xD) te quiero mi dulce hermana 3)


Aclaraciones

Declaimer: Nada de lo escrito me pertenece, solo a su creador Jun Mochizuki.

Atención: Tú! Si tú! Sé que lo vas a leer nada más pasártelo jajajaja, pero aun así una vez que lo leas, también lee las notas finales, sabes que son para ti 3 I Love you 3

-Diálogos-

-"Pensamientos" y/o diálogos dentro de la narración.

- ###########PH########### -cambios de escena -

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

###########PH###########

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Todo había terminado finalmente…, la verdad es que todavía no puede comprender el cómo todo había acabado de esa forma. Había dejado a Sharon atrás junto al cuerpo de Break para adelantarse y poder ayudar en todo lo posible a Oz, Alice y Gilbert, pero de nada sirvió. Cuando llegó solo pudo vislumbrar los cuerpos de Ada, Echo, Gilbert y Vincent provocando en sí mismo la pregunta… ¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿dónde están Oz, Alice, incluso Leo, reencarnación de Glen?

Pero nadie pudo contestar a sus preguntas; se acercó rápidamente a los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo comprobando sus signos vitales los cuales, a pesar de ser algo débiles, se notaban. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, tenía que avisar a alguien para que les ayudaran, ¿pero cómo? Como si alguien hubiera escuchando sus lamentos y ayudas mentales, Sharon apareció seguida de los miembros de Baskervilles, quienes llevaban el cuerpo de Break.

Sin tener que decir nada, la joven dama Rainsworth invocó a su Chain, Eques, para pedir ayuda; la espera, para el gusto de todos, fue excesivamente larga ya que tuvieron que esperar unos buenos 30 minutos hasta que Pandora finalmente llegó hasta su posición.

Con cuidado fueron tomando los cuatro cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo, más el inerte que portaban, con cuidado, los Baskervilles; él se quedó allí quieto mientras observaba a todos marcharse. ¿Qué iba a suceder de ahora en adelante? Fue la pregunta que se hizo a sí mismo Reim Lunettes en medio de aquella sala que solo desprendía el olor de sangre y muerte…

###########PH ###########

Solo unas pocas horas habían pasado desde que se hubieran marchado todos de aquel lugar infernal y ahora se encontraban en la mansión de la familia Rainsworth, la señorita Sharon había decidido que allí se atendieran a los heridos y lo había impuesto de tal forma que ni siquiera su señor, Rufus Barma, se había negado a sus palabras ya que incluso él había quedado mal después de su enfrentamiento.

Ahora el pelirrojo estaba en una de las habitaciones siendo reprendido por la abuela de la señorita mientras que esta se hacía con el mando de la casa mandando a diestro y siniestro a todos para que estuvieran al tanto de los heridos, inconscientes y muertos…

Estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que había crecido la señorita para tener aquel porte en aquella situación dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos para ayudar a los demás, siendo ese… uno de los puntos fuertes que tenía.

Por otra parte, él se encontraba en aquella lúgubre habitación observando el cuerpo inerte de Xerxes Break posado en aquella cama; sus ojos cerrados, cabello bien peinado, ropa arreglada, los restos de sangre habían desparecido y le habían acomodado como el caballero que era, su bastón estaba entre sus manos posadas en su pecho, Emily estaba acomodada y posada en la almohada a su lado también… todo aquello que siempre iba junto a él se iría con él también.

Postrado en el lado izquierdo, de espaldas a la puerta, Reim miraba a quién fuera su único amigo en aquel lugar, recto como él siempre era los observaba; sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo estaban en tensión a causa de sus puños cerrados, temblaba pero se negaba a llorar ya que seguramente él se burlaría de él, cosa que no podía permitir, tenía que despedirse de él como mandaba, pero era tan difícil… él no era tan fuerte como la señorita Sharon y los demás…, él siempre había sido más débil que todos ellos, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte por su memoria.

-Maldito bastardo, solo tú te irías de este mundo con una sonrisa en la cara –soltó Reim en un susurro sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

Quiso alargar una de sus manos para retirar el flequillo de su cara, pero se contuvo… Alzó su cabeza mientras que sus recuerdos empezaban a hacer mella en él haciéndole recordar todos los momentos buenos y malos que pasó con "Mad Hatter" y una sonrisa amarga surco por su rostro para luego convertirse en una mueca de dureza a la par que sentía sus ojos cristalizarse.

-No vas a conseguir que ninguna lágrima surca por su rostro, si no lo conseguiste cuando estabas vivo ahora que estás…, no, ahora menos todavía –sentenció el de gafas dejándose caer de rodillas al lado de la cama.

Finalmente alargó una de sus manos, pero esta no fue a parar a su rostro, si no a su mano la cual tomó con cuidado y sintió lo fría que estaba provocando en Reim un escalofrío temeroso, la apretó con fuerza y unión su otra mano cerrando así la de Xerxes entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué te has tenido que ir ahora? No es justo –dijo con voz cortada- Aun te faltaban muchas cosas por hacer, eres un mentiroso y siempre lo serás –reclamaba una y otra vez el muchacho- Nunca te lo perdonaré, tienes que volver, aunque tenga que ir por ti y traerte de vuelta, tienes que regresar –dijo ya finalmente con lágrimas surcando por su rostro- No puedes estar muerto –sentenció posando su frente en la helada mano del difunto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición, sosteniendo aquella mano mientras lloraba, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas por aquella posición, solo no quería aceptar que él ya no estaba, que ya no volvería, que no sería irresponsable y tampoco le sacaría de sus casillas, al igual que tampoco haría su trabajo dejándoselo todo a él.

-Vuelve…, solo pido eso… quiero que vuelva –susurraba una y otra vez Reim en la oscuridad de aquella habitación iluminada tenuemente por alguna que otra lámpara.

Una extraña fuerza entre sus manos le hizo abrir los ojos anegados en lágrimas y alzar su rostro demasiado rápido para dirigir su vista a la cama sin notar cambio alguno. Con un suspiro de derrota dejó la mano de Break junto a la otra, sosteniendo el bastón, para luego levantarse con algo de incomodidad, por sus dormidas piernas, y quitándose las gafas limpió sus ojos para luego inspirar y expirar varias veces intentando calmarse a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no lo conseguiría.

-Hasta siempre Xerxes Break, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, descansa tranquilo ahora –dijo a modo de despedida para luego girarse y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.

_-… qué tonterías estas… diciendo_ –se escuchó decir en el silencio de la habitación.

Aquella voz…, Reim giró por completo todo su cuerpo mareándose en el proceso teniéndose que apoyar en la pared que tenía a su lado para no caer redondo al suelo; cuando pudo enfocar su mirada observó como el cuerpo, anteriormente frío e inerte, de Xerxes Break se incorporaba lentamente de su anteriormente posición para quedar sentado en la cama en la que reposaba su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? –fue lo primero que preguntó el albino llevándose una de sus manos a la mencionada zona- ¿Qué hace la habitación tan oscura y lúgubre? – ante aquella segunda pregunta la habitación se quedó aún más en silencio causando que ahora la mirada de Break se posara en Reim.

Este solo atinó a acercarse despacio y de forma cautelosa a donde estaba "Hatter", quién levantó su mano para posarla en su cara sintiendo esta tibia, ante la mirada dilatada y sorpresiva de Xerxes, para luego llevar esta misma al corazón y notar el firme y rítmico latido del mismo causando que el de gafas comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

-Oye…, eso se ve demasaid… -no terminó de hablar ya que Reim le había soltado un puñetazo en toda su cara- ¡ESO HA DOLIDO! –exclamó el peliblanco llevándose la mano a la cara mientras se revolvía de dolor en la cama.

-¡ESTABAS MUERTO! –atinó a decir entre llantos Reim captando la atención del "Sombrerero"- _Estabas muerto…_ -repitió el muchacho subiéndose a la cama abrazando al otro.

-Muerto… es verdad… yo… morí –asimilando la situación y palabras de su compañero- Oz y Alice… ellos… -comenzó a decir para luego separar a Reim del abrazo y mirarle directamente a los ojos dándole a entender.

-Ellos ya no están…, no hemos encontrado sus cuerpos, no sabemos dónde están –informó el de gafas limpiándose, por segunda vez, las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo… me encontré con ellos, ellos han… -balbuceó- ellos me han devuelto la vida desde el Abbys a costa de las suyas, han roto mi contrato… -decía con voz entrecortada- Me han devuelto la vista, me han devuelto mi vida…

-¿Qué? –dijo Reim asombrado por sus palabras para luego sin permiso comenzar a abrir las ropas de Break y observar perfectamente que el reloj de contratista ya no estaba en el cuerpo de Xerxes.

-Reim…, eres muy osado… al menos podrías haberme pedido una cita antes de llegar hasta este punto –dijo el peliblanco de forma muy típica suya provocando que a Reim le salieran varias venas de enfado y volvería a golpearle, de tal forma que le tiró de la cama.

Ante el jaleo que había causado anteriormente el de gafas la gente que transitaba fuera del cuarto llamaron a la señorita Sharon para que pudiera atender al "pobre" de Reim, pero lo que no pensaron es que no tenía que consolarlo sino más bien tranquilizarle.

-¿¡Reim!? ¿Qué sucede, estás bien? –preguntó la muchacha nada más entrar al cuarto notando demasiadas cosas raras en aquella situación.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! –fue lo primero que le dijo Break a Sharon asomando su cara por uno de los lados de la cama

Ante aquello, la joven se quedó de piedra antes de perder la consciencia alterando a los hombres quienes fueron corriendo a socorrer a la dama inconsciente en el suelo; por otro lado en el Abbys, una muchacha de no más de 6 años abrazaba con fuerza a su hermoso peluche de felpa con forma de conejo mientras que en su regazo descansa un pequeño gato, con cascabel, el cual ronroneaba ante la comodidad en la que se encontraba…

###########PH ###########

Finite, y esto ha sido todo xDDDD, como muchas personas, que seguimos el manga, nos pareció injusta la muerte de Break aquí traigo una recompensa por todo lo sufrido jejeje, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Pero lo más importante, este fic va dedicado al amor de mi vida (¿), sí tú… Miche, este fic ha sido creado gracias a ti, y por ende es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, espero que te guste y sobretodo espero que llores cual gay que eres Jajajajajaja

Feliz cumpleaños mi adorada hermana 3 te quiero


End file.
